Awkward Temptation
by tikinottyki
Summary: Psyche! While on break from chasing Aizen, Hitsugaya Toushirou is working on his own cases for once , but when the case brings back hellish memories, he suddenly finds himself looking to Kurosaki Ichigo for moral support and comfort... and yes, lemon ftw
1. Wunderkind

Sigh. "Out of all the people to room with, why am I stuck with you three?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to me, all mixed with unemotional carelessness. I only scowled at them in return, narrowing my teal eyes and furrowing my thin white brow.

"Because," Renji replied. "Chad had to drop out for family reasons, and you were the only one left without roommates, so we volunteered to let you in."

"Tsk… I didn't ask to be your roommate," I stated gruffly, setting my bag of extra clothes on the floor next to the front door. "Though I guess I have to be somewhat grateful; if you guys didn't take me in, I would be stuck with Orihime and Motsumoto… tch… those witches…"

Ichigo turned back to me from facing out the window and frowned his usual frown. "Just so you know, I didn't offer, Toushirou."

A vein twitched in my neck. "That's Hitsugaya taichou to you! How many times are you going to make me say that?!"

"Aw, come on taichou! While we don't have any shinigami duties, just relax and have fun! It's not every day the band gets to go on a trip," Renji stated as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Let go of me," I growled, shooting icy daggers at the dimwitted fukutaichou. "And remind me when we ever became part of a band?!"

"It was a mere excuse; if we said we're taking off duty time, Yamamoto chief-taichou would have our heads!" Renji replied. I could only raise an eyebrow at the comment.

"He allowed us to leave because he thought we were in a band… the whole entire shinigami residence of Seireitei?!"

Renji only shrugged and replied, "Apparently, unbeknownst to anyone, Yamamoto chief-taichou likes good music…"

Ichigo furrowed his brow in confusion. "I thought that old fart liked being a nonsocialist who barked orders every once in a while…"

"Would you three quiet down? I'm trying to read," Ishida's droning voice butted in. Ichigo craned his long neck to look over the Quincy's shoulder and nearly burst out laughing.

"Since when did you start reading how to sew buttons onto jackets? I thought you were into zippers," he said. Ishida quickly closed the book and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"If you don't mind, I would like it if you wouldn't read over my shoulder like that," he stated. Ichigo shrugged and turned away, scratching the back of his neck.

"Fine, have it your way."

I raised an eyebrow at the pitiful scene that was strewn in front of my eyes: Renji was sprawled on the couch, wearing his yellow chappy shirt and mismatched jeans and jacket; Ichigo sat at the window, yawning as if he had not slept in days. And Ishida… a guy who would rather be sewing than anything else was a pathetic sight to see, hands down.

"Well, there's four people and only two beds. How about discussing sleeping arrangements?" Renji suggested once he was aware of my glancing of the pathetic group.

I glanced over at the two beds and sighed, "I'd rather sleep on the floor…"

"Hitsugaya taichou!" Renji stammered. "A captain of your status should never sleep on the floor! That's a disgrace to the Gotei Thirteen!"

"Tch… Then I'll be disgracing all the captains, big deal," I replied. Ichigo nodded his head towards the couch in the corner of the room.

"You could sleep on that," he suggested. I cocked an eyebrow in his direction; something about him looking at me didn't feel right.

"I just said I would sleep on the floor, didn't I? Don't try to change my mind for me, Kurosaki," I growled.

"Or you could sleep on the roof like you did during your stay at Inoue's," the Quincy stated. I balled up my fists and held them at my side; man, this guy was annoying.

"Well, what would you do?! I'm not about to sleep in the same room as two women are… especially with Kon around," I replied. Renji smiled to himself; I had the horrible feeling that I might have triggered something in his mind.

"Two women with large… alone and sleeping… hmmm… sounds like fun," he stated.

"You wish," Ichigo replied.

"Eh? What'd you say?"

"Keep dreaming; what woman would want to go along with you and your perverted mind?"

Renji smiled and whispered, "You're just jealous… virgin…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement. "What?!"

"You heard me," Renji said before yawning. "With your looks, I'm surprised no woman has taken you yet… and why you haven't swept a woman off her feet. Unless… you have some other interests…"

"Tch… Women are not my focus now! It's… well, getting rid of Aizen! Not to add in, but also to blow Grimmjow's head out of the way. And I won't forgive Ulquiorra for killing me, either. And I have no idea what you were referring to with your last comment…"

"Kurosaki… you're a virgin?"

Ichigo turned to Ishida and scowled. "So what if I am? I'm only fifteen, dammit! What concern is that to you? Besides, you have no room to talk!"

Ishida smiled to himself as he took his glasses off his face and wiped them clean with a rag he took from his pocket. "Actually, I beg to differ."

"Wait… don't tell me you…"

"Why do you think I was so upset when Yoshino was killed?"

"ACK!!! S-soo that's what you two were up to!! Freak! P-pervert!" Ichigo yelled as he backed away from the smirking Quincy.

Renji laughed at the scene and suddenly turned to me. "Oi, Hitsugaya taichou, how about you? A respected captain like you must have a few numbers or something," he stated. I crossed my arms and pushed my one bang out of my face.

"Numbers?" I asked.

"Yeah, you ask for a girl's number, call her later on, and then hook up! Bada bing, bada boom! That's the way the game's played!" Renji replied.

"Abarai, you're forgetting something…"

"Eh? What's that, taichou?"

"I was twelve when I died…"

"So?"

"I was never able to love anyone with the love you're talking about, and the love I did receive torments me to this very day… I'm guessing you don't remember…"

"…oh…"

The room went quiet after that as the others pondered over the thought. Ishida hid his eyes behind the glint of his glasses and Renji turned away; I looked up to see Ichigo gazing at me, his chocolate eyes filled with sorrow. The only other time I saw that look in his eyes was after Aizen took the Ryou gen and left Kuchiki Rukia for dead, and now he was looking at me with those eyes. But why was he looking at me like that? It's not like he knew my past or anything, so why should he feel sorry for me? Was it that I was young for my age when I died? I've heard of unborn children dying, and no one cries over them! Why should I be worth crying over?

I turned away and casually added, "But who's to say that I won't get a few numbers now?"

Renji laughed and said, "True that, taichou, true that."

I smiled weakly to myself; though I wouldn't be able to fully recover from that awkward silence, I thought I covered it up pretty well. Still, when I glanced back over to Ichigo to see what he was doing, that look was still in his eyes, and it made me shudder to think of what was going through his head.

A knock came to the door, and Kisuke's voice shouted, "Room check!"

Ichigo sighed as he opened the door and allowed the shop owner to peer in. "Everyone's here, Urahara-san."

"Just making sure Hitsugaya taichou got here okay. He was on a long trip and we don't want anything happening to him while he's still on call," Urahara said. I raised an eyebrow; wow, he was being pretty professional today… for once.

"Toushirou-kun! You forgot your mod soul back at the shop! I brought it for you! Catch!"

Urahara tossed me the tiny green bead, which I barely managed to catch before it fell to the ground. Tch, so much for being professional…

"Now, from this point on, there won't be roaming the halls, got it?" Kisuke asked, peering over Ichigo's shoulder to Renji.

"Eh? Why're you lookin' at me?" Abarai asked when he noticed the shop owners piercing eyes.

"Just making sure you don't go to kiss you taichou good night at three in the morning," Urahara responded before shutting the door and bounding away down the hall; I thought I saw Yoruichi's black tail glide passed the door before it shut.

"Renji, I didn't know you were with Kuchiki Byakuya; I thought you were interested in the ladies," Ichigo commented, turning to the flustered fukutaichou.

"Eh?! No, it ain't like that! It's like, well, uh, you see…"

"Quit the act about getting girls' numbers, Renji," Ichigo stated. "Besides, it's late and I bet Toushirou-"

"Hitsugaya taichou to you…"

Ichigo glanced down at me and smirked. "Toushirou might be very tired," he finished. I sighed in frustration; man, he got on my ever last god damn nerve!!

"Well then, I call couch," Renji stated, folding his arms behind his back and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Oi, Uryuu, what about you?" Ichigo asked. The Quincy only shrugged in response.

"I'll be staying up late, so you two go ahead and go to sleep," he replied.

"I take it you'll be sleeping on the floor then," Ichigo muttered. The Quincy shrugged again and this time didn't say anything more.

"Well, Toushirou," Ichigo stated, turning to me. "I guess you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight." I felt a vein twitch in my neck; how many times did I have to tell this guy?!

"Kurosaki, if you're going to talk to me, I insist you start calling me by my title," I demanded in a low growl. Ichigo only smirked and set a large hand on my mane of hair; I scowled and looked up to his smiling chocolate brown eyes.

"To me, you're always going to be Toushirou."


	2. Give

I woke up the next morning with a loud yawn; damn, I didn't know I was this tired. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, feeling no more refreshed than what I did yesterday. The couch and twin bed beside me were empty and neatly made, but Ishida's sewing kit was still strewn about on the table from last night. I was all alone, and it felt… different. I kicked off the sheets and trudged to the bathroom wearing only a sweat soaked t-shirt and boxers.

The dreams were coming to haunt me again like they had ever since I began a new case. I didn't tell anyone why I was losing sleep… not even Motsumoto.

The case, a top secret file kept from the rest of the Gotei Thirteen and even my fukutaichou, involved the death of a young boy not much older than me when I myself died. I've dealt with many gruesome cases, but this one was one that would be hard to forget the fine details.

The boy, the only child of a poor family in the city of Osaka, had been strangled to death by his father. The reason for such a crime? After a year of being molested and raped by his own father, the kid finally had the nerve to speak up and say no one night. The bastard of a father, drunk beyond all reason, didn't like the reply and suffocated his son with his bare hands, and once the child has cease all life and movement, began with his normal routine with the body.

Now I wished I had never agreed to take up this case; ever since then, I would wake up in the middle of the night terrified, my night clothes soaked in salty sweat and my skin tingly cold. They weren't only nightmares; those I can deal with, because I know they could never happen. These dreams, on the other hand, did happen, and now that I was here, I was afraid they would haunt me more now than ever before.

With a wet towel, I wiped my face off and stared into the mirror; my white hair now fell limp in all directions, and instead of one large bang hanging down in my face, several strands of loose hair covered my forehead. This was what it was like most mornings, and I only have one thing to say: Thank God for hair gel…

"Oh, good morning, Toushirou."

I turned my tired eyes to the bathroom door to see Ichigo standing there, already dressed and leaning against the door frame… and was that a donut he was eating?! "Even in the mornings, I'm Hitsugaya taichou… Besides, when did you get here?" I mumbled. Trying to ignore Ichigo's gaze, I squeezed out some tooth paste on to my tooth brush and proceeded to brush my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Ichigo as he watched me foam at the mouth with the mint flavored paste.

"You missed the fun."

I spat out the bluish foam and washed it down the sink. "Fun? Apparently something happened; no one was here when I woke up," I replied before wiping my mouth off with the back of my arm.

"Renji's leaving."

At this, I instinctively knew what happened and rolled my eyes. "He broke the rule, didn't he?"

Ichigo nodded in response. "Sure did; walked out at about three this morning to get a coke from the vending machine… or at least, that's what he said. Between you and me, I think he really did go give that sixth squad captain a kiss good night," he replied. I turned to Ichigo and shrugged.

"There is no 'between you and me'. Nearly everyone in Soul Society knows they're together; I'm surprised you didn't know about it," I stated. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and chuckled to himself.

"No one tells me this stuff… heh… Urahara now's a fortune teller… what next?"

"So, what are they going to do with him?" I asked.

"Dunno. He might be sent home, who knows?" was the reply. Yeah right, as if Abarai would go home without a fight. He might check in at another hotel and freely go to Byakuya's room as he pleased. Why didn't he just room with his taichou in the first place?

"Baka…" I said as I brushed passed Ichigo. I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder, and I looked up to see Kurosaki gazing down at me with a worried look in his eyes. "What?"

"Last night… you were crying in your sleep…"

I wasn't surprised; ever since I was young, when I dreamed of my past, I would cry in my sleep. What I was surprised at, though, was that Ichigo noticed. Knowing Renji and Ishida, if they heard me crying, they would've woken me up and created a big to do about Hitsugaya Toushirou, the prodigy captain of the Tenth Squad of the Gotei Thirteen, was crying in his sleep. Though, in a sense, I was glad that Ichigo was the only one that noticed it so far.

"I was crying? You heard me?"

Ichigo nodded. "I couldn't go to sleep last night, so I listened to you crying for at least an hour and a half, maybe even two."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. Not like I wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night; I still needed sleep, but I would have let Kurosaki be my one exception. The reason, I don't know why.

I knew his past was probably as dreary as mine; we were both young when tragedies struck us, so he would have been the only one to fully understand me.

"I thought you would have gotten angry with me, and I didn't want to run that risk," Ichigo responded. I looked up to him with a small smile on my face. Even if he didn't call me 'Hitsugaya taichou', I could tell he gave me some respect; if it were for my position as a captain, I don't know.

"Well then, wake me up next time, baka."

Ichigo grinned as he opened the door wider. "Come on; breakfast will be over in half an hour and you still need to get changed."

"Go on ahead; I'll meet you down there."

"Will do… Toushirou."

"That's still Hitsugaya taichou to you!"

"Tch… whatever…"

I scowled as he left the room; annoying, sometimes, a jerk, always… loveable, forever… Wait…

"Damn it all, I'm falling for him! And it hasn't even been a full day yet!!" I shouted, nearly pulling my hair out. A guy falling for another… disgusting! But Ichigo… he was my temptation, and I longed to give in to it. And what was holding me back? The fact that I was a guy? Hell no, that wasn't it! Was it… my pride? I pondered over this for the longest time, and still could find no sure conclusion. All my years as a captain, I had authority over those around me. Motsumoto obeyed me… most of the time, anyways, and I somewhat liked having that sense of authority. Yet, I knew that if Ichigo and I were ever to… I would be on bottom.

In the end, I laughed it all off. Why was I worried about who would be on top? I needed a break from working anyways, and I'm sure Ichigo would…

"Does he love me?"

That question rang through my head without stop. I think I love him, but did he love me back? In a way, I hoped he did; with the way he had been staring at me recently and treating me somewhat nicer than what he had in the past… but why?

"Oi, Toushirou! Hurry it up!"

I jumped as Ichigo's voice echoed through the door and rattled my thoughts; he was waiting outside for me the entire time?! I threw open my suitcase and tossed my sweat soaked clothes in the corner; I just barely pulled my shirt over my head as Ichigo opened the door.

"Come on! We only have five minutes for breakfast!"

We? Did he mean for us to go eat together? If I had known that, I wouldn't have sat daydreaming for as long as I did. "I'm ready."

"Good; now come on!" Ichigo said as he grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me down the hallway. His large hand was firmly, yet gently gripping around my small one, and I began to feel my face turning hot. Even just holding hands made me wonder what was going through his mind.

We arrived at the restaurant downstairs just as it was beginning to close; at least we were able to get food, but we had to eat by the fountain in the center of the lobby.

"I didn't know you liked sushi in the morning," I commented as I broke apart my chopsticks and began to eat. Ichigo chuckled as he picked up a piece and chewed on the raw fish meat.

"Morning? It's almost noon. I had to deal with Renji and his behavior, so I didn't have time to grab a decent breakfast until now; all I was able to get before was that donut," he replied. I looked down to my bowl of ramen and shrugged.

"I guess I don't have any room to complain, do I?" I asked cheekily. I scooped up a small amount of ramen onto my chopsticks and smelled the shrimp flavored steam rising above the bowl of noodles. It had been so many years since I had ramen, and the smell itself was bringing back so many memories.

"Toushirou, are you okay?"

Instead of scolding the teenager for not calling me 'Hitsugaya taichou', I just turned and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… it's been a while since I've had ramen. Brings back memories, that's all," I stated. Ichigo nodded in understanding and looked down to his bowl of sushi and white rice. On the side were small containers of wasabi and soy sauce.

"Want any? I'm starting to get full."

I slurped a loose noodle up from dangling over my chin and eyed Ichigo's half empty plate; man, the food looked too good to pass up. "Sure," I replied, reaching out my chopsticks to take a small piece. Ichigo beat me to it and took up the sushi in his own chopsticks.

"Let me," he whispered before putting the food in my open mouth. As I chewed, I was wondering why he did that; I can eat by myself, thank you! But it wasn't the fact that he fed me that somewhat disturbed me; it was the passionate look in his eyes that melted any icy daggers shot out by my own. What was going on in this teenager's mind?!

"Thanks," I said before returning to my own meal. Ichigo nodded as he tossed the remaining food into the nearest trash can.

"So today is a free day. Most everyone went to the beach. Wanna join them?"

I nodded eagerly in response; how long had it been since I visited a beach? Besides, I needed a tan… Is it just me, or did I connect with my feminine side? When I was around others, I always seemed to have the upper authority and respect, even though I was short. But around Ichigo, I felt more like a girl than anything else… which is kind of creepy, if you think about it…


	3. Comic World

"You ready, Toushirou?"

Sigh. "I'm only telling you one more time, Kurosaki…"

"I know, it's Hitsugaya taichou…"

I smirked as I tightened my swim shorts around my waist. "There you go; glad to know that you can say it," I jeered, grabbing a nearby towel and throwing it over my shoulders. Ichigo stood at the door, wearing blue swim shorts, sandals, and a white tank top; in the bag he had slung over his shoulder was another towel and sun screen. "I'm ready now…"

"Tch… about freakin' time," Ichigo stated as he opened the door. We were both surprised to see Ishida standing there, his eyes closed in frustration. "What's the matter with you?"

Ishida glared at Ichigo and growled, "I'm leaving."

"Eh? Why?"

"Dad found out I was rooming with three shinigami and wants me to return home as soon as possible," he explained.

"How did he find out? There is no way to access the room arrangements unless he was affiliated with Kisuke or me," I stated. Both Ishida and Ichigo turned their gazes to me.

"Why you?" the Quincy asked.

"I'm part of the reason why you original four were able to room. I originally had a room to myself as well, but Motsumoto broke into my office again and switched me so I was staying with her and Inoue," I replied.

"Oh…"

"So you're leaving now?" Ichigo asked, turning back to Ishida, who nodded.

"Yeah…"

Ichigo and I watched as Ishida packed his bags and trudged out of the room. "Have fun…" he stated before making his way down the hallway.

"I wonder how his dad accessed the information," I commented once Ishida had disappeared around the corner.

"Who knows? Maybe he hacked or something…"

"Oh, taichou, you're going to the beach too?"

I turned at the regretful familiar voice; damn it Motsumoto, why?! My fukutaichou was standing behind me and Ichigo, now only wearing a red two piece bikini with a loose robe draped over her shoulders; her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun. "…yeah…"

"Oh, are you going with Kurosaki-kun? How sweet," she commented, patting Ichigo on the shoulder; I looked up in time to see him blush slightly.

"Oh, konichiwa, Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue! I didn't know you liked going to beaches," Ichigo stated as Inoue came up beside him. At least she was more modestly dressed than my fukutaichou was; sometimes, Motsumoto wore the strangest, revealing things that made me embarrassed just being around her (of course, I never showed her my true feelings.)

I eyed Inoue, who seemed to get way too close to Ichigo for my own comfort; was this jealousy rising up in my chest? Or was it a feeling of possession? I didn't know which, but either way, I wanted to get Inoue as far away from Ichigo as I could.

"How about we all go to the beach together?" Inoue suggested, as if to butt against my own thoughts.

"How about not?" I stated. I got a few confused looks at this statement.

"Why not taichou? This whole trip is to promote unity among the people and squads," Motsumoto stated.

"If you walk with us, people around us will suspect that we hired you from some sort of strip club," I replied, raising an eyebrow at my fukutaichou as if to make a point… cause I was. Motsumoto seemed to get it, at first… I drooped my shoulders when she just tied her robe tighter around her waist.

"That's better. See? Now I don't look like a slut," Motsumoto stated triumphantly. I sighed and turned away; her boobs were still hanging out everywhere, so she still looked like we hired her from a strip club.

"Fine… let's go…"

"Kurosaki-kun! Today's going to be so fun! Want to help me look for some crabs for tonight's dinner?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo smiled nervously in return; he stole a quick glance to me before responding, "Uh… sure?"

Inoue smiled; I nearly jumped out of the ceiling when she led him down the hall, grasping his wrist lightly in her gentle hands. "Let's hurry up then! I have a wonderful dinner planned!"

I turned to Motsumoto, who only grinned her usual stupid grin in response. "I'm sensing a little jealousy, taichou," she commented.

"Shut up," I stated, turning back around and stomping my way down the hall. I could hear Inoue's fading laughter as she and Ichigo walked out the door, leaving me and Motsumoto behind. I wish I could tell Inoue exactly what was on my mind, though I have a feeling she might start crying, and I wouldn't have a good record after that.

_Back off bitch, he's mine!_

"Taichou?"

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"Did you just say something?"

I froze in shock and slapped my hands over my mouth. Did I just say…?! "Uh… no, must be your imagination," I replied, managing to maintain my cool nature.


	4. Collide

Many others were at the beach when we got there, though it looked like some decided to remain inside. A familiar feeling spread over me as my feet sunk into the soft white sand and as the wind blew through my hair. Already, Ichigo had set up an empty spot on the beach, spreading out a large blanket over the sand. Inoue still clung near to him, babbling about some great meal she was going to cook. My stomach nearly churned at the thought of what she might invent this time…

"Oi, taichou! Would you like for me to put lotion on you?"

_Just yell it for the whole world to hear, why don't you?!_

There were times when it felt like I was going to wrapped my fingers around Motsumoto's long neck and strangle the living daylights out of her, but my sanity restrained me from doing so. Though I knew in the back of my mind that one day, my sanity would crack…

I chose to merely ignore Motsumoto's offer and plopped myself down on the blanket Ichigo had set out. I didn't care that Inoue had stopped talking for a brief moment while she studied me, nor did I care that Ichigo had momentarily taken his focus off the dunce of a girl and turned his gaze toward me.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

I turned my icy stare to Inoue as she stumbled for words; I decided it would be best not to shatter her delicate mind frame by telling her I went by Hitsugaya-taichou, but at least the _kun _at the end was more respectful than the _Toushirou _I got oh so often.

"Would you like to look for crabs with us?" she asked lightly.

"Inoue… in case you haven't noticed, it's not crab season yet…" I mumbled.

Large hazel eyes averted from mine and shifted to the ground. "Oh…"

"Orihime-san! Would you like for me to put some lotion on you? You're already turning pink!" Motsumoto cried.

"Ano… hai! Sorry to have bothered you two, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue stated before running off to my fukutaichou. I sighed in relief. Now that she was gone, I could actually breathe! It was a wonderful feeling.

"You're glad she's gone, aren't you?"

I was somewhat stunned by Ichigo's question, but answered, "Yes. She seems too close to too many people; reminds me a little of Motsumoto at times, and I can only stand one of her."

Ichigo smiled to himself. "Yeah, I see your point."

"I hope she doesn't know I lied about the crab season thing," I muttered under my breath.

"No way! Come on, _you_ lie?! I would have never guessed goody two shoes Toushirou would have lied to a girl!" Ichigo responded.

"There are a lot about me you don't know…" I stammered. "But it's true I only lie on rare occasions."

Ichigo laughed as he poured white sunscreen into his palm and lathered it on his arms and chest. "Tell me something I don't know," he stated.

"Whitey-chan, I didn't know you were here," a soft voice stuttered. I turned to see Hinamori standing behind me, dark eyes wide with slight confusion; her knees buckled together from lack of strength.

"I should be saying the same thing. I thought you were to remain at Seireitei due to your medical condition," I replied, standing and walking to her. Hinamori smiled weakly.

"I received permission to come here, but I won't be able to stay outside for very long," she responded. "How is your case coming along?"

My spine shivered at the mention of the case; from the corner of my eye, I could see a look of concern spread across Kurosaki's face. "I-it's coming along fine; nothing out of the ordinary," I stammered in reply. Not knowing what affect her comment had on me, Hinamori smiled more sweetly.

"That's good," she stated. Then she lowered her head and asked quietly, "Has any news of Aizen-taichou come in?"

I closed my eyes in irritation and rubbed my forehead. "Momo, I'm not going to discuss it with you right now."

Tears began to fill Hinamori's eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "But I need to know! He could still be out there, while we're here doing nothing to help him!"

"Momo, _he's_ the one behind the plan to destroy Soul Society. He's out of reach of help," I said.

"But-"

"Maybe it's time you went inside; anything dealing with Aizen, I'm finished with it," I stated, ending the conversation right there. As I turned around, I felt a hand on my shoulder whirl me around. Shock warmed my body when the same hand slapped across my face. Head tilted to the side, I remained paralyzed in astonishment, eyes wide. Ichigo had begun to rise when he saw the hand draw back, and a ways away, I noticed Motsumoto was making her way towards us.

Hinamori's face was flustered red with rage, her fists shaking at her sides. "Don't push me away like that, Whitey-chan! I want to know about my captain's safety! I have the right to know! It's not too late to help Aizen-taichou! He's not the one to blame!"

Rubbing my stinging cheek, I glared back at Hinamori with no emotion or feeling in my face; she wouldn't hold my gaze. When Motsumoto came up behind Hinamori, with one jerk of my head towards the hotel, she dragged the girl off.

"Are you sure she's going to be all right, Toushirou?" Ichigo asked once I turned to face him again.

"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you, bakayaro!" I stated in a rougher tone than intended. Seeing that I had struck a nerve, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back," I said, taking a bottle of lotion with me and heading towards a rocky cliff near the end of the beach boundary.


	5. Intoxicating

I looked down from the rocky edge and watched as the others meandered around on the beach. I smiled to myself as I turned back to the ocean; the sun had begun to set and was almost a fiery red. I reached out my hand towards it almost as if I was trying to grab the sun from the sky, but no matter how far I reached out, I could never touch it. That's how it was meant to be; without the sun, nothing would be reflected off the cool water, and the world wouldn't be as beautiful anymore. I sighed and lay down on my back, letting the warm rock relax my tense shoulders and muscles. This was my hide out, a tall rocky cliff towering over the beach, over the people splashing in the water or rolling in the sand.

The girls were off in their own corner, playing a game of volleyball, and the guys, for the most part, were acting like dimwitted kids throwing mud at each other… save a few. My vision turned to see Ichigo, who just so happened to be sprawled on the sand like me on the rock.

His wet hair stuck to his face and back of his neck, and the chocolate eyes were closed as if he was asleep. My teal eyes scanned up and down his body, firm and gleaming with salty water, with envious intentions. I scowled slightly when the blue swim trunks got in the way, and even more when a group of people blocked my view. Damn them…

Once the group had passed, Ichigo had turned his head towards me, his once closed eyes now open and gazing in my direction. I felt my face turn hot and turned away quickly; I wondered if he had noticed me looking at him earlier.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply to myself; why was I having these thoughts? I'm a good fifty years older than him, though I didn't look it. I was a middle aged mind trapped inside a kid's body, and I would never be able to get any older. And yet, the times when Ichigo had looked at me before, the intensity behind his eyes… it was enough to make me utterly confused about where I stood in the matter, older or not.

Did I love him? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? I didn't know which, nor did I care. With Renji gone, and Ishida currently on his way home, my time alone with Ichigo would prove to be very interesting.

I didn't realize how tired I was until the sounds of the beach began to mix into a blur of noise. My thoughts raced over the argument with Hinamori, over the case, over Ichigo, until they all just tumbled together into one blob of bad circumstances. Man, I hated being the one in the middle…


	6. Never Alone

"Hey kid, whacha doin' up here all alone?"

My eyebrow twitched at the "kid" comment and I opened my eyes to see three strangers hovering over me; the sky had gone dark, dimly lit with thousands of stars. _Damn… I went to sleep, didn't I? _"Would you mind giving someone their space?" I asked, standing up and dusting off my shorts. One guy leaned his elbow on my shoulder and grinned at me, scanning my body with large black eyes. I wrinkled my nose at the sour smell of saké and roughly pushed him off. "Touch me again and I'll-"

"Oh? Mr. Tough Guy, is it? Come with us and let's see how tough you really are," another stated as he pushed me into the third drunkard. At that moment, I knew I was in trouble; without a mod soul, I wasn't able to separate from my gigai and completely pown these guys' asses, but now I was utterly defenseless. I felt my arms roughly pulled behind my back, my thin wrists grasped tightly by the third drunkard.

"Let go of me!" I ordered as I struggled to get free. The man in front of me grabbed my chin and pulled my face forward, straining my neck and shoulders even more.

"Perfect… you would make a wonderful play toy," he whispered. I furrowed my brow and behind my closed lips, bared my teeth.

"Touch me and I will make a reservation in Hell for you," I growled.

"Try me," the guy replied. White flashes of light shot over my eyes as a hard fist racked my gut; my lungs gave out on me, and I fell limp gasping for breath. "Heh, that's more like it. Bend him over," the leader ordered.

I was roughly forced down to my knees as the guy before me began to unzip his jeans. "Don't worry, we'll give you a night to remember," he jeered.

"Oi, Toushirou! They're starting room check! We need to start heading back!"

Light returned to my eyes at the sound of that annoying familiar voice and I turned my head slightly to see Ichigo appear. "Eh? Who the hell are you?" the guy holding me asked. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to ask you the same question. Stop stealin' my lines, punk."

"Look who's talking. You here for the kid?"

Just as I was about to retort to the comment, Ichigo said, "He's not a kid."

"Oh, really now? Well if he belongs to you, mind if we share? You can sit there like a good boy and we'll be sure to give him back once we're done playing with him," the leader replied. Ichigo sighed and cracked his neck.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can let you do that. You obviously don't know what happens to those who try to hurt others for sport," Kurosaki stated.

The leader grinned and muttered, "Watch me." Then nodding his head at my captor, I was raised up off my knees into a standing position.

"You're pushing it real close there," Ichigo warned as he took another step closer. "You touch him, and I'll…"

White flashes of light streaked across my vision as pain swelled through my groin. The drunkard smiled as he tightened his grip between my legs; I began to feel his fingernails digging through my swim trunks and into my skin. As my legs went numb and began to buckle, I slumped forward unable to hold myself up. Dammit… a mod soul would be really useful right now…

Ichigo froze in utter shock, his clenched fists shaking at his sides. Sweat droplets glided down my face and splattered on the rocky surface; fuck, this hurt like hell!

"Well, I touched him. Whatcha gonna do now?" the guy asked as he roughly pulled me forward. Through squinted eyes, I knew Ichigo had lost it. A fire sprung into his eyes as he leapt from where he stood and brought a crushing blow to the lower jaw; I heard the bone crack as the guy was knocked back and his painful grip left. I sighed in relief, now grateful that the nails were gone. Ichigo stood straight and turned his gaze to the man holding me up by my arms.

"You wanna be next?"

Within split seconds, I found myself collapsed on the ground and watched through blurred vision as the remaining two drunks ran off, screaming bloody murder. Ichigo bent down and leaned over me, a warm hand tenderly rubbing my back. "Hey, Toushirou, are you all right?"

"First off…" I grumbled through waves of gasping for air and returning pain to my inner thighs and groin, "I will always be Hitsugaya taichou to you."

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Let up on that, 'kay? I just saved your sorry ass, so at least show some form of appreciation, and if you're still sore about earlier, it wasn't my fault," he replied. With wobbly arms, I pushed myself up off the ground into a sitting position and rubbed my aching stomach. He did have a point, but still, I was a member of the Gotei Thirteen, and he was a lowly substitute shinigami with incredible powers… he reminded me of myself sometimes.

"Second," I continued, completely ignoring the remark Kurosaki had made. "I didn't ask for your help; if I had the chance, I would have gotten serious and-"

"You forgot your mod soul at the hotel, didn't you?"

My eyes widened as I stuttered, "H-how did you know?!"

Ichigo smiled casually and turned to the side. "I just know these things."

"Baka… you can't hide facts from me; the Tenth Squad is the investigation squad, you know. Unless you went through my suitcase, there was no way for you to know I didn't have a mod soul with me at this moment," I replied. Ichigo chuckled nervously to himself.

"Oh, is that right?"

I cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Sure…"

Ichigo turned his eyes to the moon, which had now risen over the beach; the dim glow lit up every sculpted angle in Ichigo's face and body. It was hard for me not to stare, and this fact got me in trouble for the first time. "What're you lookin' at?"

I shook my head and looked to the side, covering my blushing cheeks. "Oh, nothing… Just noticing that there's a couple on the beach, that's all," I stated. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked down to the beach, and low and behold, there was a young couple sitting at the edge of the water. The reflection of the moon off the water revealed that his hands caressed the small of the girl's back and their lips were gently pressed together in a light kiss. In all my forty nine years of being a shinigami, I longed for a touch like that.

When I was alive, I never received such gentle treatment; all I could remember was hurt and agony in my house, sixty four years ago… in the middle of World War II. Now looking at Kurosaki, I wanted that touch of kindness and passion more than ever; and in a sense, I could feel that same emotion in his eyes as well.

"We have to get back to the hotel before they do role check; we already missed Inoue's dinner, so might as well go back up," Ichigo said suddenly, standing. I looked up to his tall frame, which towered over my sitting self. In a way, I was glad we missed Inoue's dinner; I don't want to know what special concoction she came up with this time…

"Yeah, you're right," I replied. "She found something other than crabs, didn't she?" As I pushed myself up off the ground, my numb legs wobbled under my weight, but I fought to keep standing. Ichigo's warm smile turned towards me.

"You need help?" he asked, offering a hand. I hesitated a long moment, staring at the hand as if it were an invitation tempting me; and believe me, it was a temptation I longed to give in to.

"Yeah…"

With a gentle hoist, Ichigo lifted me off the ground on his back and slowly made his way down the rocky cliff side and on to the beach; so much for being in a hurry… When I began to slip on his still salty slick back, I tightened my hold around his neck and chest and he instinctively held me up with his powerful arms. "Don't fall there," he said quietly. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder; I couldn't have asked for a better savior to come rescue me.


	7. Slipping

Darkness… That's all I remembered from my dreams. Darkness, pain, a hell without fire to scorch my skin, and yet the fire that I did feel burned inside my skin, inside my own self. This night was not unlike the rest, and for hours after the attempted rape by the drunks, I laid in bed covered in another shower of sweat, breathing heavily as I woke up again from another nightmare. Why was my past haunting me again? No matter how hard I tried to forget it, it always seemed to come back.

I rolled over and watched Ichigo sleeping in the bed next to mine; man, I wish I could sleep that hard… Other than his chest rising up and down, he was dead to the world. I couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of night gowns, though. The room was burning up, and he was wearing sweat pants and a long sleeved button up night shirt. As for me, just a pair of plaid boxers and a white tank top; even with as little clothing as that, I was melting into the sheets.

I closed my eyes to try to go back to sleep, and after what seemed to be days, I finally sank back into my thoughts, dreams… sleep… nightmares…

_Pant… "Dad… what are you doing?" pant…_

"_Come on, Toushirou… Daddy wants to play a game."_

"_But… I don't want to play… Why am I tied up?"_

"_That's just part of the game, son."_

"_Dad, don't touch me. What will Mom do if she finds out?"_

_Chuckle… "She won't find out."_

"_Stop it! Let go of me! That's my-"_

"_Quit squirming; you're making this hard for me."_

"_Da-aaah!"_

"_Come on, Toushirou. Let me eat you…"_

"… _get away from me! D-don't touch me!"_

"_But Toushirou… with a body like yours, who wouldn't want you?"_

"_D-don't get close to me! Get away! D-dad!"_

"_Don't forget, son, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be around. How about giving your father a little payment for the trouble you put me through."_

"_Please stoAAHH!"_

"_Mmm… you're better reactive than what your mother was."_

_Gasp… gasp… "D-dad… please stop… you're hurting me… Dad…"_

"_How am I hurting you? Damn it son, you feel so good."_

"_DAD! StoAAHH! It hurts! Ah! Stop it! DADDY!"_


	8. Better than Drugs

I shot straight up, drenched in sweat and my body feeling chilled. Another one, just like the dream before it. By the time I got myself to calm down somewhat, my chest was still heaving from the nightmare and my eyes felt as if they were dilated. I sighed and looked over to where Ichigo slept; he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his chest rising up and down in a study beat and his hair already a tangle of orange blur. I turned my tired eyes toward the clock and sighed in discouragement; it was only two in the morning… another four or so hours until sunrise. That was too long to continue on another dream, and I didn't think I could take anymore.

As quietly as I could, I slipped out of my bed and tiptoed over to Ichigo's side. At first, I was afraid to wake him up out of fear of him getting mad at me for disturbing most needed sleep. But this was Ichigo we're talking about; why would he get upset at me when he knew about the nightmares?

"I…Ichigo…"

With a low moan, Ichigo turned over on his side and muttered, "Neh? What's wrong?"

I looked down to my toes, feeling my face burn hot. "Would it be alright… if I slept with you tonight?"

At this, Ichigo sat up; I couldn't tell what emotion was hiding behind his face, but to me it looked like a mixture of confusion and tiredness. "Why?"

"The nightmares… they're getting worse and…" I replied. Before I could go on explaining, I choked up on tears of regret and collapsed against Ichigo's chest, sobbing as I again remembered the past. I haven't cried like this in a long while; I don't remember the last time I shed tears.

Ichigo drew me into his chest and moved his hand from my shoulder to resting on my head like a mother protecting her child. "It's okay, Toushirou. I've got you, breathe…" he whispered into my hair. My shaking fingers clung tightly to his night shirt as I sobbed into his chest; this could not be happening again. The same nightmare, playing over and over again in my mind like a movie on repeat. My dark past still haunted me, the problem to why I wouldn't give in… my father…

After a long while, Ichigo let me go and sat next to me on his bed. With gentle fingers, he stroked the side of my cheek and wiped away the tears that streamed down my face. "I won't ask what happened, but I can help make you feel better if you would like me to," he whispered.

"How? It's not like you can understand," I stated harshly. Ichigo sighed and looked down to the ground; I held my breath to see his reaction on whether I shattered his emotions or built his confidence by that one comment.

"No, you're right, I can't understand… not until you tell me what's wrong; I'm not a psychic, you know," he replied in a playful tone. I couldn't help but smile weakly; that idiot, always had a way to brighten up the darkest situations… and yet remained dark himself. "So won't you tell me?"

"… my Dad… after my mom got sick when I was still a toddler, he would force me to do things… so until he died in the Hiroshima bombing in World War II, he would molest me every night… without regret or hesitation even though he knew I was his own son."

"So… today, up at the beach with those guys… it brought back the most painful of memories, right?"

"You really are a psychic."

"… no… I just know others who were in the same situation as you."

"You're the only one who really understands that; those guys at the beach were just drunken punks… my Dad… he was a real bastard."

"He never really loved you, did he?"

I had to stop and think on that question. Of all the times I remembered spending alone with my Dad, none of them was without my pants ending up at my ankles. Now that I thought about it, never once did he ever say 'I love you' or 'My little man'. It was always 'You feel so damn good' and 'I could eat you up all night'. Was that love? Hell no, it wasn't!

"No… he only used me as a toy…"

"Toushirou… would it make you feel better to know that there is someone out there who truly loves you?" Ichigo asked with slight hesitation in his voice. I studied his eyes and saw that he was not trying to trick me into anything; besides, Kurosaki was too dumb to do something like that.

"What do you mean? Everyone thinks I'm an arrogant prodigy with nothing better to do than to shout out orders. What kind of idiot would love that?"

Without a response, Ichigo softly placed his thumb to my bottom lip, opening my lips slightly. I didn't draw back when he leaned forward and whispered into my mouth, "… I'm the idiot…" Nor did I tear away when his soft lips pressed onto mine and nimble fingers ran through my hair as I was pushed up against the pillows. I remained in a daze, not knowing what to do or how to react. This touch… was so much different from my dad's… Gentle… caressing… loving… amazing…

I wrapped both arms around his neck as I pulled him in closer, reaching out my tongue to meet and lock with his. My skin tingled as cold fingers slipped under my shirt and glided over my stomach and chest. My body jerked up when a thumb brushed over a nipple; it was more ticklish than anything. I gave a disgruntled moan in Ichigo's mouth when the hand pulled out from under my shirt, but was greatly pleased when he attempted to pull off my top with one hand… an epic fail. I pulled away from the kiss and smirked in Ichigo's ear.

"If you're going to do it, do it right, baka."

With both hands this time, the shirt was torn off and cast to the floor with no hesitation. Ichigo leaned back, gawking at my shirtless sweating form buried in submission beneath him. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"I just realized… how beautiful you are…"

"… don't kiss ass…"

Ichigo drew back in some form of surprise. "Toushirou… I didn't know you could talk dirty."

I smirked in response as I pulled him closer. "Try me," I whispered before eating his lips and drinking his tongue. I moaned into Ichigo's godlike mouth as friction between our skin and pants brought only sheer pleasure down my spine. Once done with my lips, Ichigo began to move to my neck, sucking at the skin and leaving small bite marks along my collar bone. This was such a different touch… I couldn't describe it in one word and give it its full credit. My father had been all force and shove, but this… tenderness… I couldn't help but fall victim to its spell.

I gasped as cold fingers slipped into my shorts and tempted me, delicately massaging my inner thighs and base. My eyes seemed to roll in my head as I leaned back against the pillows, clutching Ichigo's mess of orange hair tightly with quivering fingers.

"neh… Kuro…"

"We have to be quiet now; we don't want to wake up our neighbors," Ichigo whispered as he leaned down and suckled the side of my neck.

"How the hell… can I stay quiet… with you doin' thaa…"

I didn't complete my sentence as Ichigo lightly squeezed me, making my hips jerk upwards for more. Was he trying to make me incomprehensible? If so, he sure as hell was doing a good job of it.

Fingers raked through my hair and lips suckled at my neck as I reached up and slid a hand under Ichigo's shirt, lightly stroking my fingertips over every defined muscle. When my fingers 'accidentally' brushed against a nipple, Ichigo gave a soft chuckle.

"No way… you ticklish?" I whispered. Ichigo buried his face into the curve of my neck, breathing hot air onto my skin.

"A little… are you?" he asked quietly.

With quick fingers, I unbuttoned the nightshirt and watched it with lustful eyes as Ichigo's shoulders and firm chest were exposed. Casting off the garment, the substitute shinigami went straight to work on removing my shorts, the front already slightly moist with precum. Large hands moved down my hips, with thumbs lightly massaging my inner thighs, pulling my boxer shorts with them. Now lying completely exposed and humbled under Ichigo's warm body, I watched as his glazed over eyes scanned down my body with approving satisfaction.

"Damn… I could fuck you all night…"

"Then get at it, baka," I ordered.

With no hesitation or regret, Ichigo pushed me farther into the pillows, lightly kissing my forehead before preceding his journey downwards. My skin tingled with excitement as he left a wet trail down my neck and along a collar bone; I gasped in pleasure as teeth lightly nipped at my chest. Hot breath ghosted against a nipple before being replaced by warm lips and sultry wet tongue. It took everything I had not to cry out as the same tongue that had tempted my own swirled around the sensitive skin; a soft groan escaped from my throat as the other male gently sucked before moving to the other.

"Why do you hide your body under those robes? It's exquisite," he whispered as he bent to teethe at my hip.

Gritting my teeth to keep myself from waking the neighbors, I replied, "It's required as a captain of the Gotei Thirteen."

Ichigo furrowed his brow as he muttered, "Shame…"

My face felt hot at the sight of Ichigo so close, his own body heat increasing mine. Beneath his p.j. bottoms, I could see something rising as he neared what he wanted the most. I almost hurt at the sight of it.

My member began to harden as Ichigo continued down on his little adventure of my body, racking all my senses and nerves with utter ecstasy. I wanted him to skip all of this and get to where I wanted to go in the story, but to me, he was getting nowhere fast. It was then that the sudden realization struck me:

"Kurosaki… don't tell me you're only toying with me?"

Ichigo looked up from his work as a smirk was painted across his face. "And if I am?"

"Baka… Get on with it…" I muttered.

"Why? You're enjoying this, right?"

"You don't understand…" I gasped. "I _need _you to hurry it up."

Taking a quick look down at me, his eyebrows lifted in understanding. "Oh…"

Cold fingers wrapped around my dick, sending shocks of ecstasy up and down my spine. I blushed at the sight of Ichigo hovering over me, lips parted slightly and eyes glazed over as his tongue daringly traced along the oh-so-sensitive vein underneath. My hips bucked as I fought to keep from screaming, but only strained groans escaped from deep in my throat. The tongue glided along the vein to the tip, lapping up precum as he gently enclosed his lips around me. I felt like I was going to explode at that moment in time, but I had to fight it, even if it killed me.

My breath hitched as he pulled me in, sucking lightly and tracing his godlike tongue along my hard length. My body trembled at the increasing force, and my pale fingers spasmed in the tangled mess of hair. I had to remind myself that I had to remain silent, but to hell with silence. As Ichigo pulled me in and out of his mouth, low gasps probably could be heard in the hallway.

"Ku… kuro…" I managed to gasp. "I'm…" But Ichigo went on ignoring me, only sucking harder as his head bobbed between my legs. My hips bucked as I felt myself fast approaching, and throwing my head back, I let out a cry as my seed spurted into my lover's mouth. Feeling completely emptied, I fell back against the pillows, my chest rising and falling as I fought to catch my breath.

A while passed as the room went silent; eventually, Ichigo uttered a small yelp as he tried to pull his head away. "Toushirou… you can let go of my hair now…"

"…sorry…"

A few strands of orange fell from my sweaty fingers as I released my death grip on his hair. I blushed slightly with embarrassment as he sat up and wiped off the remaining sticky liquid from his lips and chin. "You taste so good," he whispered into my ear as he climbed on me. To me, that sounded almost like a tone of possession, and I was not about to let some fifteen year old dumbass kid get the best of me.

"Now I only wonder… how you taste," I muttered back.

"…"

"You can't refuse."

"…"

"You make this too easy."

Without further warning, I slid under his body, running my hands along his back as he shivered at the touch. Upon reaching his hips, I pried off his pajama bottoms, grinning with slight embarrassment at what I had uncovered. "Ichigo… you're huge…"

"Really? I never had anything else to compare it to till now," my lover responded raspily.

"You're still a virgin, right?" I asked, trailing my fingertips along Ichigo's inner thighs.

"…yes," Ichigo's voice gasped above me.

_His voice… it just sounded like a melody to my ears just then…_

A moan forced its way from Ichigo's throat as I softly took the shaft in my fingers and kissed along its side; above me, Ichigo's muscular body trembled with pleasure. I slowly worked my lips along the stiff wand before lowering the tip into my mouth. "Oh God…" his voice muttered as I swirled my tongue around the largeness that would soon be inside me. To get more of a reaction, my hand began to move in rhythm with my head as I took in more of him and then slowly slipped back to the tip.

"Toushirou… oh, fuck…" Ichigo gasped as he buried his head into the pillows, his body shuddering as he was nearing his limit. "I can't… aah…"

Just to drive him mad, I gave one last final suck before I heard the teenager yell with desperation as he came. After one last shudder, his upper body fell limp as he gasped for breath. Once I milked him dry, I slid back up until our faces were nearly touching; his face glistened in the moonlight, with one chocolate eye open, and his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" I whispered before taking his mouth again, letting him taste the salty goodness. As he regained strength, he pulled me into his arms, causing our shimmering bodies to collide with nerve racking sensations.

"I want you…" Ichigo whispered as his hot breath ghosting along my neck.

"You'll have to claim me, first."

"… Do I have your permission?"

"Oh, fuck permission."

"… How about I fuck you instead?"

My eyes blinked at the bluntness of Kurosaki's words. "That'll do," I replied after a short while of hesitation.

Eyes wide with excitement, Ichigo rose up to his knees and reached for a bottle on the night table; I nearly hacked when I saw what it contained. "Kurosaki! When the hell did you get a hold of lube?!" I blurted.

"Renji accidentally left it here; I'm sure he won't mind if we use it," Ichigo replied as he thickly coated himself.

I raised an eyebrow and stated, "I'm surprised you know what to do with it."

"Haven't you ever heard that men think with their dicks?"

"Yes… and it's true, too."

After casting the bottle to the side, Ichigo gently pried my legs apart, his face flushing a light pink. "I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "Go on, and don't stop."

Ichigo moaned as he slowly pushed himself in, careful not to drive himself in me too hard. As the slight pain rose into my nerves, I leaned my head back and clenched my eyes shut. Momentarily, I felt Ichigo stop as he became worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Baka… I told you not to stop…"

Heeding my words, he slowly continued on until he was fully sheathed within me. He paused to let me catch my breath, and once I had, he pulled out halfway and firmly thrusted himself in again. "Ooooh shit…" I hissed through clenched teeth as the scraping pain began to fade away with each thrust. My eyes opened when I felt warm hands reach under my back and pull my entire body until I was sitting on my lover's lap, my face buried in his chest.

My fingers reached for the back of Ichigo's head, grasping his hair as each thrust became firmer and faster. At one point, stars exploded in my vision as my body was rocked senseless; obviously aware he had found my breaking point, that oh-so-sensitive gland inside every male (whether they like it or not), Ichigo continued to drive his cock into that spot. My mouth hung open as my eyes seemed to glaze over; so this is what heaven must feel like.

"Ichigo… I love you…" I gasped. "Take me… fuck me… do whatever, I'm yours…"

To respond, Ichigo covered my lips with his, locking our tongues together in a wet mesh as he grabbed my hips and thrusted me down. I nearly screamed as my head tore back, letting my release take me into the sky and beyond the sea of ecstasy. Only seconds later, Ichigo gave one final push before he himself came, making me feel the fullest I'd ever been. With tired gasps and moans, we fell back against the bed, too exhausted to move or speak.

Minutes later, Ichigo sat up on all fours and slowly pulled out before collapsing beside me, drawing my body into his chest. I let my small pale hand fall into his large one, and smiled to myself as his fingers enclosed softly around mine.

"I love you too, Toushirou. I always had…" Ichigo whispered into my hair before deep sleep took him.

"You'll always be my baka… you know that?" I sighed, half to myself, and half to my sleeping lover. "No matter how much you get on my nerves…"

END…


End file.
